


Moments of Innocence

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Kurdy play basketball...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Innocence

Played basketball with Kurdy today in the Thunder Mountain gym. He laughed at my awkward dribbling. Said I move like a _white boy_. It was fun. I almost forgot for a moment. I almost lost that sense of impending doom that chokes my every breath.

My guts twist with the anger of never being able to let go. Not even during those brief, rare interludes when I feel the warmth of friendship growing between Kurdy and me. Not even during that moment of innocent play. Even then I’m isolated.

God, do you hear me? I want it to be over!


End file.
